Taking Control
by TopazDragon
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has ended and it's time that lives begin anew. Minako, with the two young princesses and baby Taru had set out for a new world to take control of her own destiny. But apparently her destiny includes demons, Makai, Rekai and love with a demon. *Underrevision*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or SM.

Hey guys, I'm kinda fixing up my fics a little. Might be cleaning house for the ones I will no longer be doing. This fic is not one of them. I plan on doing. But fanfiction decided some rules in the writing game were changed and took away some of my borders. So gotta fix that. Thank you for being patient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Minako," A small woman, with raven locks, cried out as crystals rained around her, crashing into the earth around her like giant fists. She pressed the little bundle of blankets closer to her slim form as she ran; dodging the crumbling form of what was once their Utopia. The sky was painted an ominous black, mourning for a dying time. Clouds clashed like blood on the dark backdrop. Groaning sounds, much like thunder, constantly sounded in a never ending beat. The shattering of the Crystal Palace its crescendo.

They had finished what they set out to do and now the time had come for a new era. A new life and new beginning, the cycle always continuing. Her friends and loved ones already moved on, long dead to be reborn in anotheh7'ljgokrkr world they were needed. There was one left, though. One that would need to carry on the legacy with her, "Venus!"

"Taru!" The slim girl twisted around, nearly slamming into a column of crumbling rock. Down the hall where she had just come from was the one she sought. Long blonde hair, red bow and orange fuku flashing bright against the contrast of the darkness, there was Venus. Running with the warrior of love was the first in line to the throne, Chibi-Usa. The two groups met in the center of the hall, nearly crashing into each other. The pink haired little girl threw herself at her best friend, wrapping her small arms around the larger form. Taru, or Hotaru, squished the younger girl against her, looking up into the blue eyes of her long time friend.

"You need to get them out of here." Hotaru pushed the bundle into the older woman's arms.

"Saturn," The blonde whispered," I can't leave you."

"You aren't." The smaller girl smile, "But it is time for me to go."

"Rebirth." The blonde supplied, studying the other woman as her glaive appeared in her dainty hands. The earth shook beneath their feet, groaning in protest as it was torn apart.

"The world is ending and time has run short," The younger woman breathed, her eyes glossing over, "We have run our course. A new beginning must come," The blonde inhaled sharply, realizing she was no longer speaking to Hotaru but Saturn, the true being of destruction and rebirth, "They though," her eyes landed on the little girl and the bundle, "still have a future," Her gaze met those of bewildered blue orbs, "You must guide them. Serenity knew what had to be. You must take control of your own destiny."

"Saturn," The blonde whimpered, biting her lip, "I don't know if-"

"If you are about to say you aren't strong enough," Saturn cut in coolly, her eyes cutting into the older woman like knives, "then save it. You are the strongest woman I know. You have led and guided the rest of us through good and bad times. Showing us how to live. You helped us whenever we could find no reason to go on. You sacrificed yourself so that we could be happy. You weren't just a friend. You were a mother, a sister and a leader," The blonde gulped, letting out a shuddering breath, "You watched us, letting us be happy while never finding your own happiness." The blonde winced. Saturn smiled, a soft caring turning of the lips, "We have lived. You have yet to do so."

"I was happy." The blonde protested. The raven haired being shook her head, chuckling.

"No," She said, "You survived. But that, as you told us, is not enough," She patted the pinketted girl's head, "You must live," Her eyes connected with those observant blue eyes, "Live for them and," She smirked, "yourself."

"Sat-," A finger shushed her. Saturn grinned, pulling the lone digit away from the silent Senshi's mouth.

"At the end of this hall is a portal. Pluto and Serenity had searched long and hard for a world that the girls could grow up in. It will take you to it."

"And here?" Minako persisted.

"Will no longer exist." The shorter of the two warriors confirmed. The blonde sighed, holding back the tears that wanted to escape.

"You?" She bit out, barely holding back a sob.

"We will meet again." Saturn, in a fit of emotion, pulled the older woman against her and hugged her sister and friend tightly.

"I love you." The blonde whispered.

"And I you," Saturn murmured, "Now go!" Minako stepped back and gave her friend one final look and ran past her. Saturn did not turn, did not even peek to see their progress as she raised her glaive, "I will see you again." She muttered, smiling as she let her glaive fall the last time in this dimension.

Minako jumped through the portal, letting the white light engulf her and her charges. The boom that signaled the end of her world, long gone, behind her shut the door of the portal and leaving them to whatever fate decided.

"Mina," Minako looked down into the red eyes of her friend's daughter, as much as a daughter to her, smiling in reassurance.

"I will take care of you Usa," The little girl nodded, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, "I promise I will protect you and love you like I always have."

"I know," Chibi-Usa acknowledged, knowing it was the truth, "I know." Their forms glowed, their essence taking form to protect the three last Royals of Crystal Tokyo as they entered into a whole new world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," A voice called. Minako shook her head, feeling too tired to answer any strange voice, "Hey, wake up." Something slapped her face lightly. Minako fought the blackness surrounding her.

Her eyelids fluttered before slowly opening them. It wasn't too bright, but whatever light there was made her blink again. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes, trying to get rid of whatever grogginess she might have accumulated.

"You're awake. Good." Minako finally looked up, surprised to see a burly man standing over her with a grin, his bald head shining in the dim light. Looking around, Minako found herself in a small bedroom. It was decent with a new carpet and fresh paint, but it was bare.

"Where am I?" Minako questioned, looking up at the man. The man grinned and sat down in the chair he had obviously been sitting. Minako took another look around before getting a start, "Where are the kids?"

"Hold on sweets," The man raised his hands in a friendly gesture, "The girls are sleeping in the next room. And you're in your new home."

"Home?" She played the word out, unsure exactly where home was.

"Yeah," The man agreed, crossing his arms, "In Tokyo, Japan to be exact." He shrugged, "You're on the second story of the night club that Serenity and Pluto set up for you."

"Serenity?" Minako shot him a look, looking the man over, "How do you know Serenity?"

The man sighed, "My name is Alistair. I'm a demon by the rights of Rekai, but I've lived in the Human realm for many years now. I have family here you see," He explained. Minako felt slow since she was having trouble getting past the demon part, "I mated with a human way back and I watch out for our descendants." He smiled, showing fangs and all.

"Demon?" Minako wanted to bang her head on a table. She was only getting out single question typed sentences. But Alistair laughed and she knew he had been expecting her to be not so top notch at the moment.

"It's alright. I'll get you up to date in no time," He assured her as he stood up, "For now," He patted her head like she was four again, "You best get some rest. The club officially opens tomorrow and you'll be getting to meet the rest of the staff." He turned to leave, making it to the door.

"Alistair," Minako called. Alistair turned, seeing her bright blue eyes and a small smile, "Thank you. I know I'm slow and not being as quick about this as necessary but thank you." Alistair nodded, somewhat surprised by her easy acceptance.

"No problem. Just rest and we'll have everything sorted out."

"One more question," Minako quickly said before he could leave. Alistair raised a single white brow, waiting, "Is the staff demons?"

"No," He chuckled, "Might be too much for you at the time. But they're good people. Now," He gave her a pointed look, "rest." He shut the door behind him and Minako sat there, listening until she heard him leave. She quickly stood, surprised to see herself in nothing but a negligee. Quickly storing the question of clothing to the back of her mind she exited her room and found herself in front of the one next to hers. Taking a deep breath Minako slowly began to open the door and flicked on the lights. Three beds. Minako frowned. Why three?

Quietly, Minako made her way into the rest of the room and found Chibi-Usa, sprawled out on the bed against the wall and closer to her room. In the next one was Chibi-Chibi, sleeping soundly. The last one, Minako gave a once over was the smallest bed, but big enough to allow growth and future use. Minako tiptoed her way up to the side and caught a sob before it could escape her. A baby with dark locks slept away on her tummy.

"Taru," She whispered, pressing a hand to her chest and holding herself, feeling relieved. She didn't need Alistair to tell her who this was. She'd recognize a baby Taru anywhere.

She stood there, happy to see an old friend. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'll take care of you firefly." She vowed, leaning down and pressing her lips to a dark crown. She smiled slightly, pulling back. She made it all the way to the door before turning around and taking in the three beds. Like her room, she noticed, the room had fresh paint and carpet and was bare except for the beds. She tapped her chin lightly. Tomorrow she'd ask Alistair if Serenity had left money for the girls so they could go shopping for the girls and her. They probably would like toys and nice clothes after all.

Minako then turned off the lights and shut the door. Further down the hall led her out to a living room with a kitchenette. Bare, except for paint and hardwood floors. The kitchenette was newly refurbished with tiled counters of blue and white cabinets. The stove and refrigerator was also a new pristine white. A new sink put in too. There was another door, which Minako knew lead out and probably to a stairwell. Minako then retraced her steps and found the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Big enough to suit whatever needs her and the girls had. She'd need to get toiletries tomorrow too. Food, clothes, necessary girly stuff, shoes and school supplies were all they needed at the current time. She'd also have to register Chibi-Usa in a school and put Chibi-Chibi and Hotaru in a daycare, especially if she was running a business. Minako then shook herself mentally. She'd wait to see what tomorrow had in store before making plans on where the two younger girls would go. Till then she had better rest like Alistair told her to.

Minako yawned, trailing her way back to bed and letting the night pass her by. Tomorrow was a day, a future, she needed to worry about. Tonight she could sleep and remember a past that was no more.

Hey guys. Tell me what you think! I've read over this and over this before I uploaded this. But if something seems wrong tell me. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Minako grinned happily as Chibi-Usa, or Usagi now, squealed in delight at the dress she had picked out. Earlier, after waking up and getting the girls and explaining things over breakfast did Minako find Alistair and corner him. She had found out that in this dimension there were three worlds. Demon, Spirit and Human. The Spirit world basically protected the human world and Spirit world from the evil and power hungry demons of Demon world, or Makai. Rekai, or Spirit world, had assembled a team, the Spirit Detectives, to be a defense against the demons. They stopped anything from all three worlds that meant any harm to any world. From what Alistair said, one was half demon and half human, the second was a human with a strong spirit sense, the third a fox demon inside a human body, but merged and the last was a fire demon. They had an assistant, a Rekai ferry girl, whom was also top grim reaper (Or Goddess of Death) and second in command to that of the ruler of Hell.

Minako had found most of it a little weird and strange, but then, she was an ancient princess of Venus who protected the royal family of the Moon. Thinking if it came to weirdness she and the story could be tied. So she had the basis of what was going down. Alistair had even warned her that there were portals that led to either world and demons could show up at random. She just had to keep and eye out for them. She could do that.

Alistair had helped her find out about the money situation. Serenity had left more than enough financial backing for her to take care of the girls. They were shopping for clothes and after this they would be heading to the furniture stores and then the school. Grocery shopping would come after.

"It looks pretty on you Usa." Minako kneeled down so that she was eye level with the little girl. Usagi smiled and gave a little twirl.

"Thank you Aunt Minako," Usagi then stiffened in her tracks, letting the hem of the dress slip through her fingers. Minako frowned, worried at what caused Usagi's tenseness. The little girl suddenly twirled and looked at her, tears welling up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Minako questioned, her brow furrowed in worry. Chibi-Chibi and Hotaru were napping in the stroller that Alistair had provided for her and thus would not distract from whatever the little princess had to tell her.

"Minako," Usagi then paused, seemingly hesitant to continue, "I know this may be sudden and we might never see the others again," Usagi took a deep breath in an effort to compose herself. Minako let her do whatever she needed to get it off her chest. Usagi didn't need pushing. She had done well since the falling of their Kingdom, waking up in a strange world and finding out that Minako would be taking care of her, her sister, and a newly baby Hotaru. Her parents, Minako's friends, were gone. Usagi deserved her understanding and patience. Usagi then licked her lips and threw herself into Minako's arms, "Can I call you mom?"

Minako didn't say anything at first. She soothingly rubbed Usagi's back. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't possibly replace their mother. She couldn't be Michiru for Hotaru. She couldn't be Haruka. She couldn't be Serenity or Endymion. She had always been Aunt Minako, a friend or mentor. But now a mother? Minako exhaled, not even realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"I love you Minako," Usagi continued, trying to plead with the older woman to understand her request, "You have always been a second mother to me. You've protected me and looked out for me even when I didn't want you too. You and the others were always like another mother to me. Can we just make it official here?" Usagi's little form shook from the repressed emotions. Minako looked at the stroller, seeing the two little ones' sleeping faces. Could she be a mother? Yeah. Could she replace the others? No. She could do what she knew was best for them. She'd nag them about a new boyfriend and hassle them to death over their grades. She loved them. Loved them like the little girls she had never had. They had always been like daughters to her. She would always worry about them and want nothing but the best. She knew she was capable of seeing to what was right for them. Her whole life had been based around them. What else did they need but that?

"Only if you want," Minako finally spoke, hugging the little girl closer to her, "I love you and you have always been like a daughter to me. I'll be your mother. Just know, I can't replace your real one," The girl stiffened in her arms, "I never will. I am me. She is she. I'm Minako Aino. That is who I am. I can't compete with a ghost. I'm not the real thing if you want a replacement." Minako had to be sure. It would not be good to lead the girl on if she had expectations of Minako, that rivaling of the deceased Usagi. Minako could never compete with someone as wonderful and pure as her late Queen. Especially, for her daughters.

"No," Usagi shook her head, "You aren't mother but you can be. **You**, Aino Minako, can be my mother." Usagi affirmed. Minako smiled and kissed Usagi on the nose, "In your way, you have always been a mother. You just lacked the title till now."

"Good girl." Minako smirked, "Now let's go get you enrolled in school." Usagi made a face at that and Minako laughed, drawing some looks from the women who passed them by. It was just so refreshing, seeing Usagi in her daughter. Bittersweet, a sad but happy reminder of one of her best friends', Usagi's dislike of school made her ache in longing for those she had not fully mourned. Buckle down Minako, she chided herself while plastering on a huge smile for Usagi, you can cry your tears later. For now, she held out her hand for the strawberry haired girl and pushing at the cart with the other, she needed to do what she could for her girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiko sighed, leaning against the counter of her family's ramen restaurant. It had been a relatively slow day. No one had been in since after the lunch rush. No one had been in before the lunch rush either. The brunette found herself missing the bustling crowd. It would have been better than this silent boredom that was slowly creeping up on her.

Now, she was wishing that Yusuke or someone else from their little group would walk in. Maybe she should call the girls and get them together for a shopping trip? Botan could pick up Yukina and fly her over here and Shizuru could meet them since she was close by. That wasn't such a bad idea actually. And they could go see Genkai since it was the weekend. Her parents wouldn't mind. A bright smile light up the brunette's features, scheming up ways to relieve the boredom as she thought of her gals and the guys.

She was surprised to hear the bell over the door give a sudden jingle, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up, surprised to find her two favorite demons (aside from Yusuke) standing there with her best friend, the Goddess of Death.

"Botan, Kurama and Hiei," Keiko greeted happily, giving Botan a hug and smiled at the two men, "Glad to see you. Hungry?"

"Yes, very," Kurama smiled, "We were walking by when we had the sudden desire for some nourishment."

"Well," Keiko began; getting them seated quickly, "You came to the right place. What would you all like to drink?"

"Some sage tea would be lovely Keiko, thank you." Botan requested, sitting on one side of the booth.

"Hn," Hiei rolled his eyes, turning his head away, "Some sweet snow will do. Strawberry if you have it."

"Got it!" Keiko tapped her noggin, far use to Hiei and not at all deterred by his tough guy ways.

"I'd like some herbal tea please?" Kurama ordered politely, bowing his head in gratitude.

"Coming right up guys." Keiko quickly skittered off into the backroom where they all knew the kitchen was. The yellow walled and white tiled room was silent for a beat. The three were just sitting there, listening for any one entering and eyeing the empty white booths.

"So, what did you want to see us for Hiei?" Botan got right to the point, looking at the fire demon that had yet to take a seat. Kurama studied his friend curiously too. Hiei had contacted him and Botan out of the blue saying he needed to see them urgently. He exchanged a glance with Botan, who shrugged her shoulders. Hiei just glared at him. Kurama resisted the urge to chuckle.

'If me looking in her direction disturbs you then you better tell her before someone sweeps her off her feet.' Kurama's face remained inquiringly polite, though the little glint of amusement in his gaze was clear for the fire demon to see.

'Shut you mouth fox and don't shovel your emotions on to me.' A growled warning came from the short-tempered fire demon. Kurama smirked at the fire demon, knowingly. Hiei just snarled. Botan watched the two, knowing that she was missing something.

"If you two are done with your telepathic love messages can we get me in on the conversation?" Botan laughed as two heads snapped in her direction, looking highly offended and shocked. Botan lifted her hands, grinning, "Calm down. I was only teasing."

"Shot down by one of the prettiest girls Hiei," Kurama gave a mock pout, "And she thinks I'm a homosexual." Botan rolled her eyes before reaching across the table to give Kurama a playful shove. Hiei smirked before quickly shutting his eyes and acting like they were being a nuisance.

"Date some pretty girl and maybe I'll start thinking otherwise." She challenging in a song-song voice, winking at the red haired fox in jest," But really," Botan looked at Hiei with a raised brow, "What's up?"

"I've been feeling strange energies in the area," Hiei informed, still turned away from the two as he focused his gaze out the window, seemingly, but was really watching their reflections in the glass.

"When have you detected them?" Kurama asked, looking at the table with a serious look. Botan sat across from him with her arms crossed, biting her lip. If these two were worried about certain energies then it was possible that these energies they felt might be problematic.

"Just last night, but I can't feel them now. They were just strange, oddly different from what I am use to. I couldn't find them since they were in and out like that." Hiei sat next to Kurama, eyes closed as he relayed what had happened.

"I can get up to Rekai and we might have a record up there somewhere. Give me the exact time," Botan looked out the window, thinking over all the possible things they could do to track whatever Hiei had sense, "And if you know a general area that would make it easier."

"Somewhere south of Tokyo." The fire demon was quick to enlighten the ferry girl. Botan may have been a ditz and bubbly, but she was a smart girl. She knew her stuff and got the job done when it came down to it. Botan nodded, standing up.

"Where are you going Botan?" Kurama questioned, blinking. He had not expected that Botan would leave so soon.

"If Hiei had trouble detecting it then whatever the power source is might be a possible threat. The sooner I find it then we can confront it." Botan answered, looking at the fox as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"True," Kurama chuckled, seeing that Botan's no-nonsense-attitude was taking charge "But we can have time for that after you get some refreshments. Koenma has been working you harder than usual these past few days," Kurama felt the fire demon beside him stiffen, both aware they had hardly seen the ferry girl as of late, "You could use a little relaxation." Botan looked from Kurama to the door, trying to decide. She wanted to hang out with her friends, but her worry-wart instincts begged her to try and help her boys however she could.

"Onna," Botan looked down, surprised that Hiei was addressing her, "just sit. It wasn't anything powerful just weird." Hiei looked up, dark crimson orbs locking onto her magenta irises. Botan smiled and sat down across from the two, relaxing into the plush booth chair.

"Alright, but if this causes trouble remember I told you so." Botan warned teasingly, pointing a finger at the two demons.

"Don't worry Botan," Kurama smiled, "If anything goes wrong we'll save the day and come back to grovel at you feet for forgiveness." Botan rolled her eyes, giggling. Hiei just glared up at Kurama for making such a promise. Kurama just ignored him. Botan was not the kind of girl who believed anyone would do such a thing, nor expected them to. Someone had to, remind the girl that she was still a woman and capable of getting male attention…even if a certain male was too stubborn to say a word.

"Here you guys are," Keiko suddenly came out of the back, a small tray in hand. She quickly set the glasses down and sat next to Botan from, "So what were you all doing before making it here?"

"Actually," Kurama interjected before anyone else could answer, "we were wondering if you wanted to go to Genkai's with us and we can pick up the others on the way."

"Oh," Keiko's eyes light up like little fireflies, "I was actually planning to call everyone and suggest the same thing before you guys showed up," Keiko looked at the clock, "My shift ends in an hour if you guys could wait?"

"Sure," Botan agreed soothingly, bright smile in place, "I'm in no hurry."

"It'd be an honor." Kurama smiled kindly, forever the gentlemen.

"Hn." Keiko smiled before standing up after Hiei's response. He might not wait and that was fine. He did his own thing, but Kurama and Botan would be here to wait for her.

"I'll call Shizuru and let her know." Keiko volunteered, heading towards the back of the counter once more.

"Great." Botan waved. The little bell over the door rang and the four friends turned to see who had entered this late into the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you want to find out you have to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aphrodite's Kiss**: Thank you. I am sad that I even put it in there. It was just something I didn't need and I wanted to be clear about a few things. Thank you for your support. You're reviews lifted my spirits. It was both encouraging and much appreciated. I know that I've been slow with updates and it frustrates me to no end. I've been trying to get out what I can, new and old. So for you my dear, I write this chapter for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In walked a small girl with pink hair in an odd style. Strawberry colored locks in balls atop her head, leaving two big waves to fall down the sides of her face. Her crimson orbs looked at the group curiously before moving over to the counter. She studied the counter area, obviously looking for some help. Keiko, having heard the bell, came out and greeted the girl cheerfully.

"Hello," Keiko came around, bending down, "What can I help you with?" The girl smiled and tapped her chin.

"I was wondering if you have chocolate ice cream and if I can take it to go?" The girl asked, somewhat shyly as her gaze strayed to the door. She turned her attention back to Keiko, "Please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Keiko smiled sweetly, leaving the little girl to wait. The girl briefly looked in the group's direction again before averting her gaze once more. Kurama smiled politely. He sipped at his warm tea. Hiei's eyes were shut, his head turned towards the window. Botan smiled rather jovially at the girl, watching her. The girl's coloring was odd, but they watched her mostly to wait till she left so they could continue with talking of their plans.

Keiko did not take long with the ice cream. She smiled at the girl and gave her the cone, "Here you are sweetie." Keiko cooed as she went behind the counter. The girl followed her, glancing at the door behind her, "You're mother waiting for you?" Keiko asked nicely as she totaled up the girl's order.

"My mom is just outside with my younger sisters. They're both crying and she didn't want to bother the people inside with their screaming." The girl replied rolling her eyes in that big sister way, smiling slightly as Keiko told her the charge. The girl reached into her pocket and brought out the necessary change.

"Thank you." The girl happily cried as she turned and skipped to the door, pausing as the door opened before she could make it and in walked a blonde older woman with two little girls on her hips. Both calm.

"Usa," The girl smiled, "get your ice cream okay?" The little girl turned and smiled at Keiko, who was staring at the blonde woman, with wide eyes. Her crimson orbs were on that of the group, noticing them watching the interaction.

"The lady was nice and yeah I got it mom." Someone began coughing and their gazes were drawn to Botan, who had a hand over her mouth, looking at the group of girls. Kurama frowned worriedly as he patted her back. Hiei was glaring at the blue haired girl.

"Are you alright?" The blonde woman with blue eyes asked, her brow furrowed in concern. The corner of her lip was lifted in amusement, gaze going from Keiko to Botan as if she knew what they could possibly be thinking.

"I'm good." Botan reassured nervously. Looking from the little girl to the older woman and the babies on her hips. She didn't want the girl feeling sorry for her when she was finding it hard to believe that the woman was the girls' mother. The lady look no older than twenty something, if not nineteen at least. Kurama was also eyeing the woman, face calculating and interested as the blonde smiled back at them slightly, almost knowingly.

Kurama tilted his head, green eyes catching light blue orbs. She did not blush and shy away from his gaze, but met him head on. Her eyes flashing with amusement, making him smirk slightly in return. Keiko and Botan were not subtle in their reactions, but at least the woman was not offended. Why would she be? Being a mother and looking as young as they must be a huge compliment to her. His gazed roamed over her, though not boldly, as he took her in. If she was older he had no way of guessing since nothing about the woman spoke being older then he in physical appearance.

"Okay," The blonde said brightly, flashing them a grin. She then turned her attention to Keiko, who had composed herself enough from her friend's little burst there. The blonde smiled at Keiko, "Thank you ma'am." Keiko nodded, still a little shocked. The blonde then looked at the girl and mumbled something the others didn't hear and they left. Botan and Keiko looked at each other and ran to the door. Looking out the glass as they watched the woman, a stroller and the little girl walk down the street.

"When did she have her kids?" Botan asked incredulously. The two demons, watching the girls in slight astonishment, either shook their head or rolled their eyes.

"The girl looked twelve," Keiko hissed. Kurama chuckled and stood, there were many things humans based on judging others. Looks and age were some of the huge things humans tended to make judgments on. He knew Keiko was not actually judging people, but most will assume or come up with more vulgar ideas then she. Hiei just looked at the red head before standing also. Botan turned, hearing the boys' movement before smiling.

"Never mind about her," Botan shook her head, "Not like it matters." Keiko's head whipped around so fast that Botan was worried she might have had whiplash.

"Are you serious? That girl is a mom and looked like a damned model." Keiko shook her head, "It's like motherhood never took its toll on her." Botan laughed, wrapping her arms around the brunette, "I so want that when the time comes." Grumbled the only human in the room.

"Come on," Botan urged as Kurama and Hiei were standing beside the two girls, "Let's collect the others and head over to Genkai's?" The blunette urged. Keiko smiled, her mind off the visitors, and nodded as she ran back behind the counter and threw off her apron. She called to the back somewhere and let someone know where she was going and with who. She quickly picked up her purse and joined the trio, whom had waited patiently.

"Let's go." Keiko rushed, making her way out the door and leaving the others to follow after. Kurama had called Yusuke and Kazuma before as they waited and Keiko nearly went bumping into her boyfriend. Yusuke was quick to steady her, smirking as she blushed.

"You should watch where you're going. Might hurt someone." The black haired punk teased. Keiko's blush turned into an angry flush as she slapped him. Yusuke rubbed at his red cheek bemused.

"Don't stand where a door is and no one would have to go plowing into that thick skull of yours." Keiko snapped. Kazuma, who had witnessed it all, laughed.

"Still getting beat up Urameshi." The carrot top couldn't resist getting one in on his rival.

"I'll always beat you dweeb." Yusuke shot back with a bored tone. Kazuma, use to the other man's insults, rolled his eyes.

"Getting dull Urameshi." He pointed out, his arms crossed behind his head as he walked. The two continued to make comments as they walked to the bus stop. Botan and Keiko, behind the two, continued to talk about anything and everything that came to their minds. Kurama and Hiei held back a little from the group. The two demons were thinking as they thought and discussed about the possible energies that Hiei had felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koenma, ruler of Hell and prince of Rekai, stamped and stamped at papers after papers. His mind wandered, brown orbs vacant. There wasn't much to his job. He just had to keep on stamping away. No thought need to be put in it. No sir.

"KOENMA!" Stacks of papers fell to the floor and the stamping had stopped. Eyes were focusing on the, now, messy office. Papers he had been stamping for hours. All in order and ready, they were suddenly everywhere else but in order. Narrowed brown eyes focused on the door as s blue org opened the door and ran straight for the desk His eyes wide in urgency. The little prince, though, did not take notice of his employee's frantic breathing or quick, purposeful strides.

"ORG!" Koenma shouted back, suddenly on his desk, looking down at the org in question, "DO YOU FLIPPING MIND?" The org stepped back, sputtering for a moment.

"Sire," He finally got out as Koenma breathed in and out deeply, in some form of trying to calm himself down. The org coughed again before making another start, "Sire, we seem to have a breech." Koenma froze, letting the information sink in.

"What," He grinded his teeth together, a vein popping out on his brow, "breech?" His body was shaking, upset with the news and how it sounded. He didn't entirely know what the org was talking about but the word 'breech' didn't sound very good.

"You see sire," George began, shuffling from one foot to the other. He was avoiding Koenma's gaze, "There is this large hole and it seems it is a portal from another universe."

"You mean like the Netherverse?" Koenma's eyes widen in panic, remembering what had happened last time.

"It's not the Netherverse," George quickly reassured, "It is rather weird. The portal is actually closing and our research indicates there is nothing on the other side." George licked his lips, a little wary of the reaction he might receive from reporting such news.

"That's important because?" Koenma raised a brow in annoyance, hands on hips. His legs were spread apart and George had an image of a disbelieving mother trying to wheedle the real story out of her child.

"Um, it's a breech?" George tried, lifting his shoulders helplessly as if asking for the right answer. Koenma sighed, his head drooping in disappointment.

"Nothing is on the other side of the portal George; nothing could have gotten through then." Koenma put in a tone as if that was the most obvious thing that was possible. George resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he held up papers.

"Actually sir," He hand the toddler-fied ruler a handful of papers, "We actually detected energies in the southern part of Tokyo that came from that portal." Koenma looked through the readings.

"Why didn't you say so?" Koenma snapped, aggravated. George let that go as he rushed forward and pointed at certain parts of the papers.

"We have different energies. Some are very powerful but seemed non-threatening. We actually have a picture of one of the sources of the energy. It's fuzzy and we have yet to make much out." George pressed a button and on the large flat-screen a picture popped up. The image was fuzzy, like George had said. There was a large hurdle of some form. Golden light and pink lights mixed with it. Koenma stared at the image in puzzlement and half in horror.

"George," Koenma turned to the org, frowning in seriousness as he paced the whole surface of his desk, "I want people monitoring for the same energy. Get a whole handful of people on that pronto." Koenma barked, snapping his finger in emphasis for the command to get done. George nodded before rushing out to get the task taken care of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minako sighed as she set the girl to bed and walked out to the living room. The apartment was still pretty bare, but she had gotten furniture and it all should be shipped over in a matter of days. Usagi was finally in a school system within a good two blocks of walking distance. Hotaru and Chibi-Chibi were going to be in a daycare during the days so she could take care of a few things. At night, Usagi, since she was old enough, would be watching the two girls and she had gotten someone who could watch the girls with Usa when she was working.

She paused in the living room and looked in a mirror she had yet to put up. Tonight was opening night for her club. Named, she had to smirk, Elemental Paradise. Serenity and Pluto had been rather nice with the name and most of what she had now. She had to be appropriately dressed. A small, black lacy skirt with a silk undercover, reaching to mid-thigh. Her shirt was a regular white dress up blouse with an orange tank underneath. Little black stilettos adorned her feet. Her hair was twisted up into a messy little bun. Alistair assured her that her current attire was perfect since they were suppose to attract young crowds and it would do her good to go out and mingle. Get a field for the people and what they want. If she dressed as fun then the club would seem more fun, he had said. Minako smirked, rolling her eyes as she turned and opened the door. She took a deep breath, the stairway pulsing with the beating music from below. She could hear people talking and laughing. No doubt drinks were being served, waitresses were getting molested. Bounces were crawling all over the place. Bartenders might be getting harassed and lied to.

She nearly chuckled, taking the stairs slowly. She had been the partier when she and the others had hit the ripe age of twenty-one. And physically, they had stayed at twenty-one. She had gone out, partying roughly. She was a Venusasian. They were the best at having and making merriment. Letting their bodies dictate their actions on those nights where the moon was high and they were closest to the sun. They had invented parties, not the fancy ones, but the parties where bodies were pressed up against each other. Alcohol was the nectar of life. She did laugh now as she walked into the club and felt like she was back on Venus and joined the crowd.

Her slim body shifting and moving with the beat, like only the true Goddess of Love ever could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want reviews on the fic please. I have writers block on the others. I write what I feel like writing at the time. Tell me how you liked it or didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jovy**: I don't forget my stories. I have them all up and I look at them and try to find somewhere to go with them. I know my updates are extremely slow but I don't have the same time I did when I first posted chapters. I have more on my plate and all I ask of my readers is to be patient. You'll get your stories. I have updated a good number of my stories and not all of them are Sailor moon or Yu Yu Hakusho. So please, when I write a new story it is no different then other authors that write something to forget the writers block. Problems with the Past is coming to an end soon and I have not posted so many that I should be accused of starting something and not finishing it. Please remember that next time you accuse me of something like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The temple, after the entire group had gathered, was now bright with life. The entire gang, much to Genkai's grudging delight, was all assembled. Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, Keiko and the old psychic herself were all around the little tea table, talking and laughing about girl things and getting womanly advice. That was mostly the four younger-looking women. Genkai just offered the elderly advice and listened.

Music played in the background, something they all could enjoy, some oldies rock was currently playing. The guys were off in the corner, Yusuke and Kazuma were playing some video games. Hiei and Kurama were just sitting by the window discussing and watching the two other men of the group duke it out in 'Street Fighter', of all things.

"You know, there is a pretty cool looking night club that has opened up near by." Keiko suddenly introduced into the discussion. Somehow, between healing techniques and possible defense maneuvers, the normal one of the girly group decided that something else needed to be brought to the forefront. Botan, Shizuru and Yukina all blinked, turning their collective attention to the shorter brunette, Genkai just closed her eyes and sipped her tea. Keiko, not use to the other girls' silence, flushed in embarrassment before continuing, "It's called Elemental Paradise and it looks so fun. People I go to school with said tonight was the grand opening. No one knows who the owner is. Just recently moved here and set up business." Keiko went on in a conversational tone, "I walk by the place sometimes. Looks like a hip and trendy place to go." She finished.

"I think I've heard of it." Shizuru put in, looking slightly interested. Keiko looked relieved she wasn't the only one who knew about the place and was interested in the place and going, "A few of my colleagues at work were going there tonight." Keiko smiled in appreciation at Shizuru and then turned to the ice koorime and the ferry girl, both blinking in utter confusion. Keiko smirked, despite herself. Yukina, the sweet girl, was just so innocent and, living up here with Genkai, never knew much of what went on outside of the temple. Yukina never got the latest news unless one of them visited her, which was practically every other day, unless they were Kazuma. Botan was usually up here to keep Yukina and Genkai company, but as a Deity of Death, even she was not up to date with the latest happenings.

"Well, it sounds like something to do one of these nights." Botan grinned brightly, encouraging the other girls' talk over a club that they both seemed to have found interesting. Botan, she was not a know-it-all nor a big gossiper, never knew much about the human world and what is new in the area unless it had something to do with the missions. She mentally sighed and wished that she could get more vacation time just to explore the Human realm. Koenma might argue that, as she picked up souls, that she saw the Human realm plenty enough. She might have to dispute his claims and say that seeing and experiencing aren't the same. Besides, Botan mentally straightened her shoulders; she worked good and long extra hours. She was top ferry girl and assistant to the Spirit Detectives, she had a lot more on her plate than the average ferry girl.

Yukina, tapping her chin in thought as she looked at her fellow female companions, thought of what the girls, Shizuru and Keiko, talked of. She had never heard of a Night Club and, by what the two women said, it sounded fun so far. With her large, innocent red eyes, just stared at the two brunettes of the female part of the Spirit Detectives. Her smooth, pale brow furrowed as she thought of a way to ask about the Night Club or what it is exactly. Night Club, sounds like it's a Club that worships the night, Yukina mused to herself, "So what is this Night Club and what do they do there?" Yukina smiled triumphantly, having worded that question to suit both of her purposes for asking.

"Well, sweetie," Keiko grinned, more than happy to enlighten the mint haired koorime in anything of the human world. It wasn't everyday that she could say that she schooled a demon. Hiei, from what she saw, would kill her. Kurama, knowing he is a fox demon, is already smart and doing rather well. Her efforts, she sighed sadly in the back of her mind, would be wasted, "a night club is actually a place for young folks to gather and have a good time. There is dancing and socializing with friends." Keiko giggled, her cheeks flushed red, "Girls and guys can usually meet there and hook up too." She winked at the curious girl, unaware that she had a few select men's attention. Yusuke, her boyfriend, frowned as he ignored the screen before him and Kuwabara. The carrot top was also disregarding the racing game, sure that both cars must have crashed.

The two full demons, Kurama and Hiei, both exchanged looks as Yukina blinked in total ignorance of some of the terms and words that Keiko had used. Hiei, the secretive and overprotective brother, mentally strangled the detective's woman. He knew and was well aware of the many possibilities of 'hooking up' demon world and human world were related in certain word usages. Kurama, smiling slightly, watched as Hiei's eyes narrowed and went from Kuwabara, who was looking at Yukina with a calculating hope, to Yukina, who was intrigued by the mention and idea behind this club.

"Hooking up?" Yukina repeated, hands on the table to help support her weight and ensure she did not go face first into the table. Her red eyes, so much like Hiei's, were alight with curiosity. Keiko nodded eagerly, also leaning closer to the girl, eager to share her knowledge and further educate the koorime, "Yes," Keiko began, smiling brightly, "you can find someone you feel compatible with and may wish to date." Keiko went with the simple explanation. Yukina blinked, chewing on her bottom lip softly. Hooking up was a rather funny expression to put on a courtship. The way Keiko said it made it sound very much like a courtship, one met someone, continued to see each other and it may or may not lead to marriage. Was that not the definition? "That is the same as a courtship is it not?" She had to ask, just to make sure she had it right. Keiko continued to nod, grinning widely and proudly that Yukina got it. Innocent though Yukina may be, she was in no way dumb. Yukina nodded to herself, satisfied that she could acquaint the term of one she had knowledge of.

"Hey, hey!" Botan, knowing a secret that all but maybe two or three in the room knew, quickly brought attention to herself, "Talking about going out and having fun is nice but I think we need to talk about something from earlier." Botan brought up, looking around the room. She caught the gazes of Hiei and Kurama, or at least Kurama, and nodded before continuing, "Hiei, earlier, felt something strange enter into our world." Botan introduced the problem, pulling out a slim manila folder. Botan grinned sheepishly after Hiei sent her a glare.

"I thought we had asked you not to worry over it Botan?" Kurama blinked as he inquired on Botan's ignoring their request to enjoy her day off. His tone somewhat disapproving even as he eyed the folder. Botan shrugged and raised a brow, "I understand that Kurama," Botan conceded, "but Koenma knew of it as well and he sent the files straight to me." Hiei snorted, "Moronic diaper ass." The fire demon muttered, making sure the deity did not hear or she would cluck her tongue at him. Far as he was concerned, the ruler should lay off some of his employees a bit more…especially when they were on vacation.

Yusuke, after beating Kazuma once more, turned his attention to what the discussion was about, "So what is it that we're blubbering over?" Yusuke yawned, closing his eyes in that way of his to show his utter boredom. Botan rolled her eyes as she spread the file open before her. The report of the spirit signature was just a page with a good few paragraphs on it. Botan frowned as she peered down at the words and read, "At about 3 a.m. on a Friday two weeks ago there was a flare of signature that was shown entering our world. A portal was opened." A stream of cursing from Yusuke was heard as he moved to lean over Botan and the papers. His eyes narrowed, "Was it from Makai?" He questioned.

Botan shook her head no slowly, just staring at the page as far as the rest of them could tell, "No, it was from some other dimension. It was still open and not to shortly after another spirit signature followed. We had someone close by and they saw that the portal lead to no where." Botan's voice had gone quiet. Keiko, one of the silent listeners, raised a brow, "What does that mean?" She asked. Botan blinked, staring at Keiko lost for a moment before she shook her head, "It means, Keiko dear," Botan took a long breath, "that either that dimension was never living or it collapsed and died."

Kuwabara, scratching the back of his ear after a collective silence filled the room, looked around. He could almost swear on his cat's lives that he heard a cricket chirp. He cleared his throat, gaining the others' attention, "How does a dimension die?" Botan smiled slightly, straightening up so she could inform the others, "Thank you Kuwabara," She beamed at him and then went into the details, "A dimension can die when there is no life there holding it or the one main power source of that dimension just gave out and the dimension just collapses with it. Every dimension must end for a new one to begin."

"So…"Shizuru took a long drag of her cigarette as she thought over her words, "if a dimension just needs a power source then that means a few life forms escaped it. So how come the dimension collapsed if that is the case?"

"A dimension," Genkai took off, already knowing what Botan had been trying to say, "is like a Nintendo DS or whatever," Genkai grumped with a shake of her head, "there is power needed but anyone could find there is still a working battery or juice still in the device but if there is not enough power then it dies. The dimension may have needed the life of ten people for all we know."

"Then it's a good thing these being escaped to here isn't it?" Kuwabara questioned, frowning as he leaned over in his thinking pose, "That would give them a chance to live on wouldn't it?"

"True, they might have just been escaping the final moments of their dimension," Kurama smiled at Kuwabara in agreement, "but," He put in an apologetic bow, "we have no idea if they might pose a threat to the human world."

"So you need to seek them out to determine that don't you then?" Yukina grinned, looking over at Kuwabara. Kuwabara grinned and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah," Yusuke huffed," and when I find them I'm going to give them a peace of my mind for disturbing my precious time."

Genkai snorted, "I'm sure you can cut back on sleeping and video games slacker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a place where space, gravity and time had no meaning, a low hum hissed. Dust, once meteor rocks, flew over the place like infested vermin that stubbornly refused to clear the area. There was no floor, no walls or ceiling. This place was just a vast openness in an everlasting darkness that didn't want to let up.

Rumbles would occasionally disturb the peace that lingered, leaving a cloud of dust to reach up in hopeless hope just to fall back into the dust that constantly settled, but the rumbling was not just a friction of nothingness. The rumble was a breath, a voice, a being that hung on and stared into the darkness, the shadow of emptiness.

"I will find you." The rumbling voice whispered, rasp and husky from the disuse, " I will make sure that your blood boils, painting this blackness a nice shade of crimson. I will stand above you and lick the droplets of your life force from your decaying skin. I'll sniff the coppery smell until I have nothing left to sniff. Mark my words, I will kill the last line of the moon and all that dare stand in my way."

EEEE

I kind of scared myself with that last part. I know it's short but I will try to make up for it in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I am actually going over my fics, retouching them up and re-putting them out there. I will be going through what I have. It sucks yes. Some I will be getting rid of. I don't feel some of my fics anymore. I still love them. Some I did for others and some I let go since I am at a stand still for some of them or lost interest in them. The ones I touch up are staying. Certain others I am keeping.

Thank you all, I am sorry for certain fics that I have written and will not be continuing until I get the groove back to do that certain fic. You can make preferences known about which ones I should keep. But what I have not cleaned out yet is what I am still working on.

No yelling at me or berating me about giving up and forgetting fics. No. I did not forget, otherwise I would not still be doing this. Most fics that I deleted were fics that others asked me to do and, though I updated on them the person completely forgot about it and I lost my desire to write it. This shows me I should keep those request just one-shots from now on.

I do not want to hear complaints about updating certain fics. If I still kept them, they will be updated as soon as I am satisfied with chapters I have written and finished. If you do not like my decision then I can only say sorry, but I must do what I think is best for me and my fics in the long run. Some will not be happy with this turn and I understand that, just know that I would not be doing this if I did not feel it was necessary. Know that my love for writing did not die, but there were certain pieces that were going no where. So now I must start somewhat fresher. Not completely over, but with the pieces that I know have a chance. Not saying that the others could not have survived over time, but their time just was not now.

I am sorry it is taking me so long to update but I have both work and school to tend to. I am trying and that's all I can promise as of late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama sighed, tapping the eraser at the end of his pencil on the page of his textbook. Tomorrow he didn't have any classes to attend but he liked to keep up on the workload, it was easier not to fall behind in college these days. Kurama looked out the window of his room, his green eyes calmly calculating. He was not much in the working mood as his thoughts continuously turned to the conversation that had taken place a few nights ago up at Genkai's temple. A meeting, just a day later, had taken place in Koenma's office in Rekai. Kurama had listened intently as Koenma pretty much repeated everything Botan had informed him and the group the night before. The only difference was the video shown, the golden light and two pink ones. Moments later a dark purple one, very powerful, followed the three. The images had been fuzzy, so no form other than beams could be identified.

"Looks like I will have to put this aside," the fox demon inside a human body chuckled, pushing away from the open biology and his desk. He turned his chair around and surveyed his room. The walls were white; naturally, a few pictures of family and friends lingered on the walls. His bed was in the middle of the room, on the wall to his right. It was a regular queen sized bed, regular swayed brown coverlets and matching pillow cases were the only accessory he allowed on it. On the farthest wall opposite of him was a pine dresser and armoire. On the dresser were books he's had and a potted plant that was meant to keep watch of what came and left his room. In the armoire were some school supplies and some other supplies, and his secret stash of past memorabilia collected in his days of Yoko. It was hidden and there was a lock so his mother, step-father and step-brother would not find anything. He didn't expect them to come searching in his room, they hadn't ever but he liked to be cautious when it came to his other life.

In the direction, opposite of his bed was his own private bathroom. It was small, regular white tiles and shower stall. There was nothing much to his room, but it was his small place he supposed. The red haired man turned, studying the plant on his window, it was simple and kept anyone who meant him harm from coming into his room that way. Past the window, and into the backyard, he had a small garden growing. There were many herbs, flowers for his mother and his own select favorites. He had learned from the first demon tournament and had plants, meant to protect his family, spaced throughout the house.

Kurama stopped in his thoughts, slightly annoyed with himself for staving off the inevitable. The fox demon knew that the origins of the strange energies were going to constantly keep him from concentrating on much else. He was a patient man, waiting for the right moment to strike when need be, but like his friends, he would constantly wonder what threat these new energies may pose and why were they here? Other then the fact that whatever other dimension they came from died. They had no way of knowing if there was more to it.

His phone began to ring and without moving his gaze from the window he picked up the device and pressed the receiver to his ear. The fox was quiet surprised to hear Yusuke's voice, he usually always used the communicator, "Hello Yusuke," Kurama greeted politely.

"_Hey Kurama, just calling to see what you're doing tonight?" _Kurama's brow slightly furrowed in light of the question. It wasn't unusual but the tone of knowing behind it was a bit questionable.

"Nothing as of yet," His gaze darted to the forgotten books, "why?"

"_We were all thinking we'd head over to that club that Keiko had been talking about. Damn woman won't shut up about it." _Kurama heard the detective mumble. It was then that he hears a resounding thwack in the background. Kurama figured that Keiko was nearby and heard her boyfriend's comment, "_Damn it Keiko, I'm trying to invite Kurama. Stop hitting me!"_

Kurama waited a minute or two, not hearing any other noise in the other end of the line for a good long while, "Yusuke?" Maybe Keiko had finally killed him?

"_Yeah?"_ Kurama smiled slightly, hearing the dazed tone in Yusuke's voice, _"Oh, sorry! Um…So you wanna meet at my place? Like, in an hour?"_ Kurama blinked a few times but then frown, thinking over his answer. There were a number of things that could happen, like a drunk Yusuke and Kazuma. He just had to figure if the headache was worth the entertainment.

"Alright Yusuke," He was not going to roll his eyes at the sudden gleeful yelp on the other end, "I'll be there soon, just let me inform mother okay?"

"_Gotcha, see ya then." _The dial tone was Kurama's signal that Yusuke had hung up on him. Kurama smirked slightly, putting down the phone as he stood. He was not fully dress for a club, a nice pair of jeans and polo would do well enough. First, he'd tell his mother he was going out with friends.

Hiei snorted as Yusuke, his woman, the oaf, Yukina and the oaf's sister all got together at the detective's house. Waste of time, the short fire demon rolled his eyes before closing them. He sat waiting by the window, arms crossed over his chest in the usual perch he adopted when sitting by the window or leaning against the wall. He shifted, barely noticeable, as he tried to get comfortable in the ningen clothing he had been forced to wear for this club thing. Keiko, the detective's woman, decided he needed to wear something that was not his usual attire as a club, she had said, was meant for everyone to relax. He had reluctantly done as asked with a plea from Yukina and to shut everyone else's traps. His clothes were really no one's damn business anyway.

Hiei scowled, glaring at the jeans. The material was somewhat stiff and not at all efficient for his speed. He preferred his own pants to this damn cloth as his usual pants were looser and allowed him the flexibility to move about in battle with ease. And, Hiei's scowl turned to a full on glare as he considered the small red jacket he wore, this thing. The jacket, Hiei might grudgingly admit, wasn't so bad. It wasn't his cloak but it offered some protection and did conceal the black tank underneath, the cuffs bunched up to his elbows. He did not mind the look, it suited him he supposed. Impatiently he tapped his gym shoe covered foot. The damn fox, Hiei seethed silently in annoyance, eyes narrowed, better get here soon.

"Hiei!" Hiei closed his eyes, his face devoid of emotion as he felt the presence of the bubbly ferry girl come to his side, "I'm glad to see you here. You look nice." Hiei resisted the urge to smirk at the onna's comment, opening his eyes and looking up. He had opened his mouth to make a smart assed remark but then stopped short. The short fire demon was, to put it simply, stunned. His eyes widened only a fraction as he took in her appearance, his mouth closing with a snap. The onna looked…good, it was all he could think up at the moment and it was highly inadequate.

Botan stood smiling down at Hiei, blushing slightly at the way he looked at her. Botan, upon Keiko's request, wore her azure locks down. Her blue hair framed her face, the length falling to under her breast and the tips curling to help accentuate her femininity. Her normally fair skin was enhanced by the silky blue dress that hugged her frame. It was a strapless number, the top coming to just at her chest and ended in and uneven hem at her knees (It was elegantly modest considering the other outfits one might find in the club). To match the simple pearl necklace that hung past her collarbone white heels adorned her feet. Botan felt, for the first time in a good long while, pretty. It was not often she dressed up and by the look Hiei had on his face, not the emotionless mask but one a bit different then the normally stoic one, she should do it more often.

"Do you like it?" Botan did not know what prompted her to ask, biting her lip nervously, but Hiei had been quiet and hadn't called her a baka onna yet. Honestly, Botan huffed to herself, that was more a question to ask one of the girls or even Kurama. Just because Hiei hadn't said a word yet didn't mean he wouldn't say something nasty. Sighing underneath her breath, she resigned herself to some snappy comment or possibly having her question ignored.

Hiei raised a singular brow, blinking slowly. His head must be filled with cotton. He couldn't say anything for awhile. A soft smirk, less harsh than his usual one, placed itself on his lips, "You look good." His low timber of a voice gentle in comparison of how he usually sounded. Their gazes locked. Botan felt her breath catch in her throat, her nerves felt jumbled and tingly. Hiei's look seemed so much warmer then usual.

"Thank you." Botan whispered, her voice seemed weak, her lips curled into a supple smile. Hiei felt a sudden urge, his fingers twitched with the yearning to do something, feel someone.

"Botan!" The spell was broken, both turned to see Keiko grinning like a mad woman as she gave Botan a once over. Hiei, irritated for a reason he could not name, turned away and closed his eyes to avoid the sight of the others right now.

"Fox," Hiei greeted, feeling the familiar ki that came from the fox demon in the human body. Kurama had yet to be noticed by the others and he had no doubt the fox had been here awhile, long enough to witness….

"You almost made progress." Hiei scowled at the teasing tone.

"You act as if I need to progress towards something." Hiei retorted, looking bored with this gathering already. As if to prove a point, he closed his eyes, turning his head away even from the redhead.

"Could have fooled me." Kurama calmly stated, "You've always had an eye for her." Kurama hmmed, looking at the group of girls that were giggling and laughing in a group. They would talk about the other's dresses and how good they looked in them.

"I want to make sure she doesn't get in the way." Hiei frowned, feeling pressed, "Now or ever."

"I can watch her if you want?" Kurama smiled slightly, knowing that was not Hiei's real reason, "She is certainly a sight most men wouldn't mind watching either. I'd be very close to her side whenever I could…to protect her that is."

"Stupid fox," Hiei's crimson orbs were like daggers as he swiveled his head around to look at the tall red head, "You'll get careless in battle. You've become too soft, so you'll certainly do her no good. Or any of those other men who are delusional enough to think they even could." Having said his peace Hiei turned away from those knowing emerald eyes and scowled at the ridiculous gym shoes once more.

Kurama just chuckled, pleased with Hiei's response, "Very true. You, with your Jagan eye, are the most qualified to watch out for Botan's safety," Kurama continued, his tone deliberately acerbic. Hiei's shoulders tensed, Kurama smirked, perceptive that Hiei hated it when he acted all knowing about the little fire demon's emotions and struggles with them, "like you do constantly."

"Stuff it fox," Hiei growled. Both demons suddenly turned when the girls began walking off, their heels clicking along the pavement as they gathered outside. Kazuma following after as he continued to praise Yukina about her lovely turquoise skirt and white tank top, the silver strapped heels looking lovely with her cool mint colored hair down and framing her warm and delicate features.

Shizuru rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Kurama as she passed by. She was tall and willowy in a hunter green corset that brought out curves of her body one would not easily notice under the usual bulky shirts she wore. Her legs, long and lean, were clad in dark leather pants that were meant to give off a sleek and sophistication as the female looked fetching to any male eye. On her feet were silky hunter green heels that matched with the top, a hole at the tip of the shoe gave the view teasing peeks at the red painted toenails hidden. Kurama did chuckle at her look while giving her a nod of appreciate that she understood with a smirk.

Yusuke grumbled, uncrossing his arms as he tugged at the white dress shirt that was left gaping open for anyone to see the green t-shirt underneath. A hand running through dark locks revealed the lack of gel on the usually gelled up detective. His legs clad in the usual jeans he preferred to wear during fights and all other occasions. Keiko, his girlfriend, giggled, wrapping an arm around one of his own in an effort to comfort the agitated male. The younger brunette giggled, smoothing a hand down at the yellow skirt that fluffed out, reaching to her knees. The fabric of the skirt continued up, wrapping around her torso and her chest like a tangled sheet that clung to her in contrast to the skirt. Her silver heels clicked easily, a stringy heel that Keiko had been bragging about to the girls over the last couple of days and tonight she decided would be her time to wear them.

The group walked, the girls and guys (most of them) chatting away happily as they made their way into a thicker part of the city where other people walked along the streets of Tokyo, young and old. Building's rose high in the darkening sky, neon lights flashing brightly and large screens going over commercials as people walked below.

Getting closer to their destination the ground began to vibrate and a thicker crowd, possibly the line, came into sight. Yusuke and Kazuma groaned, complaining about a wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside, bodies were pressed together on the dance floor, the band on stage singing out a song and playing a beat that had the club jumping with activity, drinks were flowing from the bar and waiters and waitresses squeezed through the mesh of bodies to deliver the goods.

A good number of seats were taken up with groups or couples laughing or whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. High above, on the second floor, looking over the balcony at those below and grinning at those that passed her by to go down and joining the fun was a blonde with blue eyes. Minako felt her eyes twinkle, happy that the club was doing well on its second night being open. The crowd was huge and the third drinks were free after the first two. It brought in business and later on she would have a free round to go around at midnight and as soon as the minute hand passed the hour everyone was left to their own devices once more.

The woman of Venus blinked, looking down as a few more burst of bodies made it through the door. A flash of different colors had her chuckling as she watched slightly familiar faces walk in. The girl behind the counter of the Ramen place and the three odd people from the other day were amongst the new crowd.

"Small world after all," She muttered just as Alistair, the tall, balding demon that helped her, came to her side.

"Having a good night boss?" He leaned next to her, his dark eyes taking in the crowd below. His large form burlier then most of the men in the room or any that she could see.

"It's not over yet Al," Minako muttered playfully, but then paused, taking in the way his gaze followed the bunch that had just walked in. She turned, watching as they all claimed a booth, some of the girls heading to the dance floor and the guys waiting to order drinks, "Something wrong?"

"The Tantei," He muttered unworriedly. Minako blinked, glancing at him. He leaned against the same pillar as she, crossing his arms as he regarded the group.

"You don't sound bothered." She noted, though she didn't think he would be. Alistair had gotten special permission from Rekai folks to live here, since he was indeed once mated to a human and lived in this realm peacefully.

"I'm not, but in light of recent events I think we should be careful." He answered, sounding like a protective father. He sent a meaningful glance at her.

"My appearance you mean." She smirked, resting her head in the palm of her hand, her waist wiggling from side to side in a repressed movement to dance.

"Yep," He grinned, turning to her and letting his body guard look fade away, "but I think we'll just let them chill tonight huh?" He chuckled, a deep timber that rumbled his form and made the blonde think of an old grandpa. A flash of regret hit her suddenly remembering the old man of the Shinto Temple, Rei's grandfather. He had watched her and her friends in their younger years. He was a parental figure that guided them in tough times, despite his own odd quirks. Minako shook the feeling, taking in a deep shuddering breath. Grandpa Hino had died peacefully, years, thousands of years before the final end of Crystal Earth. Buried in the shrine's sacred grounds where they had visited year after year. She would always remember him, knowing he would not want her to dwell on such on nights of merriment such as this.

She hugged the dark column of marble that was beside her and just grinned, mischief evident in her being. It might have been a mask but she did not care to dwell on such thoughts, preferring to live in the here and now. Her friends would have wanted that just like Grandpa Hino would have.

"Maybe." She purred teasingly, before pushing away and making her way down the medal spiraling staircase that lead from the first to the second floor of the club. Her golden heels clicking on the marble steps, the same marble that covered the entire interior of the club floor. The lights overhead moved from one spot to the other, never staying in one place for long. Her dark black dress hugged close to her form, but gave off a business-like look to show professionalism as it hung down to her knees. The v-neck of her dress dipped enough to tease but gave nothing away.

To her right was a long mahogany bar, a large mirror behind it on the wall with shelves in front of it, covering those shelves were bottles of alcohol that the public were sure to take delight in. Stools of the same mahogany wood and padded with black leather littered in front of the bar, many patrons sitting there and taking advantage of the services provided there.

The stage was directly across the door, it was of middle size, big enough to allow, drums, guitar players, the singer, the equipment and allow movement or back up singers on the elevated flooring. It wasn't too high up, just two feet higher then the rest of the ground. Minako gave a thumbs up to the band that occupied the space before turning and joining the rest of the crowd, letting the music and lyrics dictate the movements of her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Keiko," Botan called, linking arms with the brunette. Pink orbs were locked out on the open space where everyone was dancing, "Isn't that the woman from the other day?" the shorter brunette looked, unbidden with curiosity.

"Shuichi?" The red haired male turned at the sound of his human name, "You remember her?" Keiko pointed and green irises searched, finding the blonde he remembered from Keiko's restaurant. Long Blond hair tied up into a bun atop her head. The black dress she wore was sleek, molding to her form naturally as she smiled and conversed with people on the floor before moving off to another group. Like before, she looked as young as they. Heart-shaped face smooth and youthful. Her blue eyes shining with enjoyment and a wide smile on those red cupid-bow lips that talked with other clubbers with ease. Waiters and waitresses passed buy with drinks. Others took, but she never touched and smiled at each waiter and waitress, and they gave her one in return.

"I do." He confirmed, just as Botan and Keiko were off to meet the girl they had often talked about in random intervals of her age and motherhood. Kurama frowned, eyeing the woman as she turned and grinned widely as both women approached. Recognition light upon her face before greeting them warmly.

"Let's go see who the newbie is," Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara's side. Making the bigger man grunt and send the detective a scathing look for interrupting his and Yukina's conversation. The ice maiden had noticed where her friends went and had followed them, prompting Kuwabara to follow Yusuke anyway.

Kurama did not move towards the woman. His green eyes immediately saw a larger man, much older, sitting off to the side and watching the group make their way over to the blonde woman. His look was not one of possession, so they were not involved. Kurama would not have found out more. The man must have noticed his gaze and had diverted his attention onto him instead.

"He's a demon," The quiet mutter of Hiei by his side, confirmed what he thought as well. The stench of a grizzly demon met his nose. The demon flashed him a smile, fangs and all before being lost in the crowd again.

"He is no threat, but it is highly suspect." Kurama murmured, lowering his head, bangs covering his eyes from public view.

"From what I gathered the blonde owns this place." Hiei informed, eyes closed as he leaned against a marble pillar, "It's all clean, no drugs, no prostitution." Kurama blinked, looking over at Hiei.

"You're just now figuring that?" He sounded shocked, though he was mocking.

"Just making sure you have not lost your wits fox." Hiei shoved off his remark easily.

"Hiei, Kurama!" Botan's voice interrupted the two. Her arm around that of a bemused blonde as she stood before them, "You guys should meet Aino Minako."

EEEEEEEEEEEEE

I decided to stop at the new ending and work on the next chapter when I can. See ya guys and hopefully you'll review.


End file.
